


gameboy color

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: If letting him borrow her precious Gameboy Color would keep them both from dying at the hands of her overenthusiastic sister, she would let him borrow her precious Gameboy Color.





	gameboy color

“Soranoooooooo…..” Yukino drew out her sister’s name as long as she could and subtly dug her heels into the ground. 

It was to no avail. Once set off, her sister was a force to be reckoned with, somewhat akin to a hurricane. Sorano merely tightened her grip on Yukino’s wrist and hauled her along. “No, Yuki, it’s for your own good. I don’t want to see you wasting your life away while locked up in your house! You need to get out and meet people and go on dates and not be a hermit for the rest of your life, hunched over that tablet of yours,” she scolded, ever the big sister even though Yukino was well into her 20s. Both of their sundresses fluttered in the spring wind. It was a beautiful day out now that the unpleasantness of winter had passed. The streets were a riot of color with flowers blooming in every window box and on every street corner. 

 _A riot of color and pollen_ , Yukino thought bitterly. There was a reason she’d shut herself up in her apartment all April and May long. If her sister’s matchmaking attempts didn’t do her in, it would be the pollen no doubt. 

Sorano steered Yukino to a small cafe she knew all too well, having worked there for months. Shoved into a seat, Sorano patted her sister on the head, though she was careful not to ruffle Yukino’s hairdo. “It’s for your own good, Yuki,” she repeated. “Now have fun!” It was more of a command than a request.

Only ordering a cup of Earl Gray could calm Yukino’s nerves. There was no telling what sort of person her sister had found for this blind date. 

“Well, this is a surprise.”

Her cup halfway to her mouth, Yukino’s hand froze in midair. _Oh no. Oh_ **_no_**. Surely, surely Sorano wouldn’t do this to her? She turned, oh so carefully, and locked eyes with Midnight, her best friend since college. She whimpered. He smirked and sat down. “Come, come, Kino, is that any way to greet your best friend?”

She scowled and kicked at him under the table. Used to years of random swipes at his shins, he simply shifted his legs so her heeled feet missed him. Midnight leaned back in his seat, waiting for the flood of words he knew was to come. The sudden desperation that flashed across Yukino’s face had tipped him off. “So, Angel has somehow coerced you into dating again? I thought you swore that off after the last fiasco with Natsu.” Her face twisted into a scowl at the mention of her erstwhile boyfriend. 

Her dark eyes flicked to the side before she caved. He knew her way too well and enjoyed dragging the words out of her.

“Please,” Yukino begged her best friend. “I know this is going to be awkward, but if I don’t date you, Sora will set me up with someone like…” Yukino scrambled to think of another single guy her sister knew. _Jellal? No, he and Ultear are dating. Sting is still chasing Meredy, Rogue and Kagura have an agreement, Gray and Erza have been together for so long I don’t think I’ve ever seen them apart, Laxus has Lucy, who all is still even single?_ “Like…Freed!” 

Midnight raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Freed? You honestly think your sister would set you up with the guy she’s pining after?” He sighed at her look of wide-eyed confusion and waved her off. “If I do agree to this…arrangement, you know I’ll be putting myself into considerable danger with your sister if she finds out we aren’t really dating,” he said reasonably. “There has to something in it for me.” 

She knew _exactly_ what he wanted. With a groan, she dug through her purse and reluctantly handed over her ancient purple Gameboy Color, along with her precious Dance Dance Revolution games. His dull red eyes lit up like a child given candy at the sight of them. 

“I hate your guts,” Yukino muttered. Midnight nodded absently, already too deeply enthralled with the game. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…


End file.
